


Выбор за тобой

by Samira_Splash



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, DO NOT COPY, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samira_Splash/pseuds/Samira_Splash
Summary: По пути из Нью-Йорка Ньют обнаруживает Криденса в своём чемодане и везёт его в Англию, заботясь о его здоровье и пытаясь найти подход. В долгом пути у Криденса есть время вспомнить последние события, чтобы по прибытии принять верное решение.
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Gellert Grindelwald, Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves
Kudos: 5
Collections: Team Dark - Summer 2020





	Выбор за тобой

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Fantastic Beasts Mini Fest 2020.

– Криденс?  
В проблеске сознания Криденс успел увидеть только смутный человеческий силуэт, заслонивший яркий солнечный свет. В памяти всплыли последние слова, услышанные перед тем, как всё затопила боль – и мысли снова спутались, уступив тело и разум овладевшей им тёмной силе. На время наступила спасительная тишина и темнота – так бывало, когда эта сила полностью захватывала власть над Криденсом. Потом снова послышались слова.  
– Криденс, ты слышишь меня? Я не причиню тебе зла, – доносилось будто издалека.  
Мельчайшие частички тьмы чуть рассеялись, снова позволяя увидеть нескладную фигуру с протянутыми руками. Образ был смутно знаком – кажется, этот человек был там, в метро, когда всё произошло. Отчего он не нападает? Он полицейский и собирается схватить преступника живым, чтобы наказать? Криденс попытался позволить тьме завладеть им, затуманить разум, отдать решение на откуп тёмной силе: уничтожить опасный объект или сбежать от него. Однако чёрная взвесь продолжала рассеиваться, пока не растаяла окончательно, оставив сжавшегося юношу посреди залитой солнцем лужайки один на один с волшебником. Быть может, подумалось Криденсу, пришло время отвечать за свои поступки: ма всегда говорила, что за каждый грех придётся жестоко заплатить. Возможно, это и есть врата райского сада, куда его, грешника, конечно, не допустят, а лишь позволят взглянуть, чего он лишился, прежде чем на веки вечные отправить в адский котёл.  
– Я не причиню тебе зла. Ты ранен. Позволишь мне подойти и осмотреть тебя?  
Волшебник медленно приблизился и опустился на колени.  
– Чтобы проверить твоё состояние, мне понадобится палочка, – объяснил он. – Это не опасно. Я произнесу несколько заклинаний, чтобы узнать, не ли внутренних повреждений. Ты увидишь свет, не нужно его бояться. Ты не против?  
Криденс едва слушал обращённую к нему речь. Боль заполняла всё тело, мешая думать, образы и ощущения в голове смешивались, с трудом складываясь в связные мысли. Могло ли это видение быть испытанием, последним шансом избежать участи отправиться в ад? И что в таком случае нужно делать? Сопротивляться и бороться с посланником ведьм? Положиться на волю Божью и, проявив смирение, принять всё, что бы ни сделал этот человек?  
Видимо, приняв отсутствие ответа за согласие, волшебник достал палочку и зашептал непонятные слова. По телу Криденса заструился голубоватый свет. Он казался прохладным, но это не было неприятно, напротив – немного успокаивало саднящую кожу. В ушах шумело, картинка перед глазами плыла, как вид каменной стенки в камине, когда в нём горит огонь. Волшебник говорил и говорил, поясняя каждое своё движение; кажется, он говорил что-то о заживляющих зельях, когда сознание окончательно покинуло Криденса. Последнее, о чём он подумал, погружаясь в забытьё, – что испытание наверняка не пройдено. А потом наступила блаженная темнота.  
***  
Вновь открыв глаза, Криденс увидел деревянный потолок. Слишком высокий, слишком светлый, чтобы быть потолком спальни в доме Бэрбоунов. Стены сплошь покрывали полки, заполненные разными предметами: книги, свитки, стеклянные сосуды необычных форм, коробки и жестянки всевозможных размеров… Чем бы ни было это место, ни рай, ни ад так выглядеть не могли.  
Криденс чуть повернул голову и смог увидеть стол, за которым склонился над книгой тот самый волшебник. Бросив быстрый взгляд, он заметил, что Криденс проснулся.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
– Кто вы? – ответил вопросом на вопрос Криденс. И добавил тише: – Где я?  
– Ты совсем ничего не помнишь? – Волшебник поднялся из-за стола и пересел ближе. – Я Ньют, изучаю волшебных существ. Мы с Тиной – помнишь её? – хотели помочь тебе, когда нам… помешали. Видишь ли, людям свойственно бояться того, чего они не понимают. Особенно, если это действительно может нести опасность.  
Ньют грустно улыбнулся.  
– Жаль, что так вышло. Но я рад, что ты решил довериться мне. Как тебе удалось пробраться в чемодан?  
– Пробраться… куда? – Криденсу показалось, что он ослышался, а может быть, просто сошёл с ума от пережитого потрясения.  
На лице Ньюта отразилась тень беспокойства.  
– В мой чемодан. Он зачарован: в нём помещается эта хижина, а ещё загоны для зверей. Я нашёл тебя уже внутри – спустя четыре дня после того, как мы отплыли из Нью-Йорка. Ты планировал посетить Англию или попал на корабль случайно? Вернуть тебя в Америку пока не в моих силах, да и не стоит тебе пока возвращаться – лучше затаиться подальше от глаз и ушей МАКУСА. Но если ты очень хочешь на родину, позже мы поищем способ. А пока – можешь оставаться здесь, сколько захочешь.  
Криденс никогда не покидал не то что Америки – даже Нью-Йорка. По правде говоря, он не бывал в большей части районов города, ограничиваясь окрестностями церкви, где раздавал выданные приёмной матерью листовки. Наверное, оказавшись на полпути к другому континенту, Криденс должен был испытывать любопытство, а попав вместо ада в мир волшебников – прийти в восторг, но ни того, ни другого он не испытывал. Вместо этого он вспоминал фотографии других стран, которые бережно вырезала из газет Модести. Она хранила их в «коробке с сокровищами» – так она её называла – вместе с волшебной палочкой и самодельной куклой. Как-то раз Криденс пополнил её коллекцию: газету со снимком необыкновенной ажурной башни выронил в лужу прохожий. По счастью, страница с картинкой не успела промокнуть, когда Криденс поднял её и, аккуратно оборвав по краю, спрятал в карман. Несколькими неделями позже, поздней ночью, Модести пришла в его комнату с новой вырезкой: заголовок заметки гласил: «Эйфелева башня в огне!», а башня на фото светилась сотнями электрических ламп, изображающих летящую комету. Увлёкшись, они не услышали шагов приёмной матери. Испугавшись за Модести, Криденс солгал, что картинки принадлежат ему. Интерес к дьявольским изобретениям вылился в одну из самых жестоких порок. От ударов розог спина горела огнём. И, хотя Мэри Лу никогда не жалела сил, воспитывая детей, в этот вечер Криденсу казалось, что на теле не осталось живого места. Он молился, чтобы Господь поскорее забрал его – в тот момент даже муки ада казались спасением. Однако Небеса не услышали воззваний, и на следующее утро, сжимая зубы и сдерживая стоны от прикосновений ткани к израненной коже, Криденс как обычно получил свою партию листовок и отправился на перекрёсток.  
– Так как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Вопрос Ньюта вырвал Криденса от воспоминаний, и он прислушался к ощущениям. Боль почти утихла, уступив место всепоглощающей усталости. Криденс пожал плечами. Ньют протянул руку и приложил прохладную ладонь к его лбу.  
– Жара уже нет, – улыбнулся он и опустил взгляд на полоску тела, выглядывающую из-под пледа. – А вот заживляющую мазь мы всё-таки нанесём.  
Криденс поёжился и натянул плед повыше. Он вдруг осознал, что лежит без рубашки, и уродливые шрамы видны Ньюту. Скорее всего, тот уже видел их все, и думать об этом было стыдно. Каждый рубец был следствием какого-то проступка и напоминал о том, каким бессчётным числом грехов запятнана душа Криденса. И, как бы недостойно ни было думать такое – каждая отметина была свидетельством его слабости, страха, трусости и неспособности дать отпор. Сколько себя помнил, Криденс всегда только и делал, что делал ошибки, расплачивался за них, безуспешно пытался скрыться, стать незаметным, избежав разом и того, и другого. Всю жизнь он сносил упрёки и терпел побои, безропотно принимал даже незаслуженные наказания, зная, что на нём в любом случае лежит огромная, самая главная вина – его страшная тайна – тьма внутри.  
С самого детства, стоило Криденсу испугаться или разозлиться, мощная сила поднималась в нём волной, выплёскиваясь в виде необычных явлений. Вокруг него поднимался ветер, предметы начинали двигаться. Мэри Лу говорила, что именно поэтому он остался без родителей, и если б не её участие в судьбе одержимого ребёнка, гореть ему в аду вместе с проклятыми ведьмами. Со временем Криденс научился сдерживать это в себе: подавлять и страх, и гнев, и мощь, рвущуюся наружу. С возрастом это становилось всё сложней, тьма давила изнутри, желая вырваться на волю, – её приходилось удерживать, как дикого зверя: прижимая к себе, согнувшись, не оставляя шанса выбраться, всем собой окутывая зло внутри себя, превращаясь в сосуд, сдерживающий яд. Наверное, скрывать эту борьбу удавалось плохо: порой казалось, что среди всех детей, содержащихся в строгости, приёмная мать особенно выделяла неприметного ссутулившегося юношу. Решаясь поднять на неё глаза, Криденс замечал в них особый огонь, словно она видела эту тьму, и оттого ненавидела её носителя и наказывала его с особым пристрастием. Казалось, вспухшие красные полосы никогда не сходили с его рук, а частенько перекрывались свежими следами, и на пересечении рассечённая кожа кровоточила.  
В один из таких дней Криденс, как обычно, раздавал листовки на перекрёстке, сжимая раненой ладонью пухлую стопку. Выступившая кровь впиталась в дешёвую рыхлую бумагу, придав призывам угрожающий и в то же время отвратительный вид. Прохожие, и без того редко проявлявшие интерес к приглашениями на митинги «Нового Салема», брезгливо отворачивались от окровавленных листовок. Избегая замечать омерзение в обращённых на него взглядах, Криденс не поднимал глаз, просто протягивая бумажки в сторону каждого встречного. Время шло, стопка не уменьшалась, и Криденс уже представлял, что ждёт его дома, как вдруг очередной прохожий, приняв приглашение из его рук, остановился:  
– Весьма недальновидно сопровождать призывы истреблять ведьм образцом собственной крови – так и проклятье недолго получить.  
Криденс взглянул на него – и опешил: элегантно одетый мужчина, благоухающий явно недешёвым парфюмом, зачем-то взял грязную листовку и теперь обращался к нему, неприметному юноше, ожидая какого-то ответа.  
– Простите, сэр, – с трудом выдавил из себя Криденс. Он не понимал, чего хочет этот человек: просто ли суеверен, поддерживает взгляды салемцев или, напротив, не понаслышке знаком с наведением порчи через кровь и намекает, что непременно использует её по назначению.  
Вопросы, которые задавал мужчина, не выдавали его намерений: он попеременно интересовался движением «Новый Салем», деятельностью и личностью Мэри Лу Бэрбоун, принятыми ею под опеку сиротами, самим Криденсом и его сёстрами, а также тем, обедал ли он и обрабатывал ли кто-нибудь раны на его руках. Откровенничать с незнакомцем, пусть он и назвал своё имя – Персиваль Грейвз, – казалось опасным: Криденс отвечал уклончиво, взвешивая каждое слово и стремясь рассказать как можно меньше. Остаток дня он был рассеян и поглощён своими мыслями: удивительное знакомство отвлекло от боли в ладонях, да и листовки закончились на удивление быстро. Уже вечером, свернувшись калачиком на своей жёсткой постели, Криденс думал об этой встрече, снова и снова прокручивая её в памяти: краснел, повторяя про себя свои неловкие фразы, и ощущал неясную дрожь, вспоминая проницательный взгляд собеседника.  
***  
Заботами Ньюта Криденс пошёл на поправку: несколько дней спустя его физическое самочувствие заметно улучшилось. Однако душевные раны нельзя так просто вылечить зельями. Большую часть времени Криденс спал, укутавшись пледом так, что наружу виднелось только бледное лицо, или просто лежал неподвижно, погружённый в свои мысли. С покорностью послушного сына он отзывался на просьбы измельчить ингредиенты для кормовой смеси: работу выполнял прилежно и аккуратно, но инициативы не проявлял. Надежды Ньюта, что Криденс сам заинтересуется животными, для которых готовит еду, не оправдались. Но это было единственное, на что можно было переключить внимание с тяжёлых воспоминаний, находясь в чемодане на корабле, пересекающем океан. Поэтому, покончив с завтраком, Ньют попросил помочь ему с кормлением животных.  
– Что нужно сделать? – кивнул Криденс, не пытаясь увильнуть от задания, но и не проявляя энтузиазма.  
Ньют зачерпнул большой миской зерна и вручил круглую жестянку:  
– Зерно – птицам. А здесь орехи для демимаски, – пояснил он и, подхватив по пути большое ведро, махнул рукой, приглашая следовать за собой.  
Загон выглядел, как солнечная лужайка посреди экзотического леса. Стоило людям войти туда, как стайка крошечных синих птичек устремилась к миске. С весёлым гомоном они принялись за еду, не дожидаясь, пока Криденс поставит посуду на землю.  
– Это болтрушайки, – ответил Ньют на изумлённый взгляд Криденса. – Они и в естественной среде любопытные. А здесь, в отсутствие естественных врагов, совсем осмелели. Поставь миску вон на тот плоский камень – диринар привык обедать там. А вот демимаску придётся подождать. Устраивайся поудобнее и доставай орехи – она застенчивая, но обязательно спустится за угощением.  
И действительно, стоило оставить миску на камне и усесться в тени дерева, как к стайке болтрушаек присоединилась толстенькая, покрытая пухом птичка.  
– А как я узнаю демимаску? – спросил Криденс, когда Ньют собрался уйти к другим животным.  
– Она похожа на обезьянку. Не бойся, она совершенно не опасная, – улыбнулся Ньют и вышел из загона.  
Было довольно жарко, но лёгкий ветерок приятно холодил кожу. Криденс поёрзал, удобнее усаживаясь на траве, и, выудив из жестянки горстку угощения, устроил открытую ладонь на коленке. Время шло, но зверушка не спешила приступить к трапезе. Криденс машинально перебирал орехи, мысленно вернувшись в недавнее прошлое.  
Почти такую же коробочку орехов вручил ему мистер Грейвз в их вторую встречу. Криденс не ожидал, что он придёт снова, и уж тем более так скоро. Приняв очередную листовку из руки Криденса, взамен мистер Грейвз вложил в неё тёплый свёрток коричневой бумаги и небольшую жестянку. «Ты в порядке? Сегодня я не могу задержаться поболтать, но мы обязательно встретимся позже», – шепнул он и растворился в толпе прохожих. Осторожно развернув бумагу, Криденс обнаружил там румяную булочку, обсыпанную сахарной пудрой. В доме Мэри Лу Бэрбоун выпечка подавалась только по праздникам, и уже тем более на столе никогда не появлялось сладостей – она считала чревоугодие грехом и ни в чём не потакала развращению юных душ. Аромат ванили сводил с ума, Криденс откусил крошечный кусочек – и ощутил во рту необыкновенную сладость. Пышная, воздушная булочка ни в какое сравнение не шла с хлебом, к которому привыкли приютские дети. Угощение таяло на языке, приводило в экстаз и казалось пищей богов. Когда на языке всё ещё чувствовался сладкий привкус, а в кармане лежала половина булки, оставленная для младшей сестрёнки, жизнь казалась гораздо более сносной. Поздней ночью, после вечерней молитвы, дождавшись, когда домчадцы уснут, Криденс пробрался к Модести, чтобы поделиться с ней лакомством. Жестянку они открыли вместе, обнаружив там орехи в сахаре. Он никогда не забудет выражение бескрайнего удивления и восторга на лице Модести, открывающей для себя вкус сладостей.  
За всю жизнь у Криденса не было человека ближе и дороже названной сестры. Своих родителей он не помнил, отношения с приёмной матерью никогда не были тёплыми, Частити, повторяя за матерью, презирала его и считала потомком ведьм, нуждающимся в исправлении и очищении. Модести разительно отличалась от матери и сестры: такая же необщительная и молчаливая, как Криденс, она тосковала по своей семье и тайком строила планы, как однажды сбежит и разыщет родных. Она никогда не давала повода усомниться в своём благопристойном поведении, и только старшему брату признавалась, что не верит, будто ведьмы поклоняются Сатане и вредят людям.  
Однажды Криденс видел, как Модести подбросила в воздух свою пачку листовок, словно охапку осенних листьев. Удивительно, но в этот тихий, безветренный день резкий порыв взметнул бумагу в воздух: листовки взлетели на половину высоты дома и, кружась, медленно осыпались на мостовую. Поэтому, когда мать увидела его с волшебной палочкой Модести, Криденс совсем не был уверен, что это лишь игрушка. Он похолодел, мгновенно представив, какое наказание его ждёт, но ни на секунду не допустил мысли признаться, кому принадлежит палочка на самом деле. Нужно было лишь вытерпеть очередную порку – одну из множества, случавшихся регулярно, по малейшему поводу – чтобы сестрёнка осталась в безопасности. Всё испортила сама Модести.  
Криденс закрыл лицо руками и, мотая головой, попытался избавиться от воспоминания. Орехи полетели в траву, а спустившаяся было демимаска снова взобралась на ветки. Образы не желали покидать разум: сосредоточенное личико Модести, сообщающей, что палочка принадлежит ей, гневная гримаса матери – и тут же её изломанное тело и испещрённое следами нападения тёмной силы лицо, развалины, обидные слова «Ты сквиб, Криденс!», разочарование и боль, всепоглощающая боль предательства.  
Кажется, он кричал, потому что вскоре рядом оказался Ньют. Он крепко прижал к себе Криденса и, укачивая в объятиях, шептал что-то успокаивающее. Руки Ньюта оказались неожиданно сильными для его субтильного телосложения. Прикосновения его тёплой ладони к спине отогнали страшные воспоминания, вызвав в памяти совсем другую картину.  
В то утро он едва мог держаться на ногах от слабости: накануне кто-то доложил матери о пачке листовок, выброшенных в урну, и виновным она сочла Криденса. Воспитательные речи о лености тела и духа, затаившемся внутри тёмном начале и необходимости ежечасно бороться с ним и искупать свою вину примерным поведением Мэри Лу, как обычно, перемежала сериями ударов розгой. Этой ночью Криденс так и не смог уснуть: он лежал на своей жёсткой кровати, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, и плакал, позорно поскуливая. Утром ему едва удалось встать с постели и вдеть руки в рукава рубашки и пиджака. Получив свою партию листовок, он, пошатываясь, побрёл на привычное место. Несмотря на довольно тёплую погоду, его знобило и накатывала тошнота. Мистер Грейвз с первого взгляда понял, что Криденс не в порядке.  
– Что произошло? – спросил он, едва оказавшись рядом.  
Криденс только покачал головой. Было неловко рассказывать о случившемся мистеру Грейвзу – такому роскошному, практически идеальному. Уж он-то никогда бы не оказался в такой ситуации – не проявил бы слабость, не позволил измываться над собой. Он был воплощением совершенства.  
– Ты болен? – повторил мистер Грейвз, заглядывая в глаза, и положил руку на плечо. Болезненно зашипев, Криденс вывернулся из-под руки.  
– Кажется, я понял. Идём со мной, – скомандовал мистер Грейвз и, осторожно подхватив юношу под локоть, потянул его за собой. Свернув в ближайший закоулок, он, не таясь, достал палочку и сделал несколько замысловатых движений.  
– Это защита, чтобы никто нас не увидел, – пояснил он и скомандовал: – Покажи мне, что там у тебя.  
Негнущимися пальцами Криденс потянулся к пуговицам. Медленно стянул пиджак. Рубашка, пропитавшись кровью, присохла к ранам: снять её помог мистер Грейвз. Он стянул ткань с плеч и осторожно, но решительно принялся отделять ткань от кожи, тотчас прижимая рукой пострадавшее место и утоляя боль. Избавившись от мешающей одежды, он провёл по спине палочкой, отчего по телу пробежал холодок, и стал медленно водить по коже ладонями, принося облегчение. С каждым движением становилось лучше: боль прошла, но прикосновения тёплых рук были так приятны, что Криденс не решался признаться, что больше не нуждается в лечении. Стало хорошо – даже слишком, настолько, что это было грешно. Щёки Криденса горели, но он не находил в себе сил отказаться от этих ласковых прикосновений. Никто и никогда не касался его так – и быть может, никогда не коснётся, так что с того, он позволит себе однажды ощутить это до конца, получить всё без остатка? Тихий стон сорвался с его губ, а колени подкосились, когда ладонь мистера Грейвза скользнула на поясницу.  
– Больно? Потерпи, совсем скоро всё пройдёт, – по-своему истолковал реакцию Криденса Грейвз, удержав его от падения. – Обопрись на стену, так будет легче.  
Криденс положил руки на шершавый прохладный камень и прижался к нему пылающей щекой. Грейвз то повторял пальцами линии шрамов на спине, выписывал замысловатые узоры, то всей ладонью выводил широкие круги, захватывая бока, поднимаясь на плечи, ныряя под пояс брюк. В последний раз проведя вверх-вниз сразу обеими руками, он отстранился. Криденс услышал шорох ткани и обернулся: движением палочки мистер Грейвз очистил его одежду от следов крови. Чуть нахмурившись, коснулся лба Криденса: «Кажется, у тебя жар. Одевайся пока, а я отлучусь ненадолго». Поспешно нырнув в рукава, Криденс бегло застегнул пуговицы и огляделся. Он разрывался между желанием дождаться мистера Грейвза и провести с ним ещё несколько минут – и страхом, что тот поймёт, что причина его жара вовсе не в последствиях вчерашней экзекуции. Одна мысль о том, что идеальный мистер Грейвз узнает эту постыдную тайну и, исполнившись отвращения, больше никогда не пожелает видеть Криденса, привела его в ужас. Глубоко вдохнув и одёрнув коротковатый пиджак, Криденс подобрал свои листовки и вернулся на улицу.  
Мистер Грейвз появился пару минут спустя. Он не стал упрекать Криденса за позорный побег, лишь протянул ему необычной формы флакончик из тёмного стекла, а когда тот послушно проглотил отдающее полынью горькое снадобье, протянул стакан содовой: «Жаропонижающее – редкостная гадость, но если запить, привкуса не останется». Шипучий напиток смешно щекотал нос взлетающими от лопающихся пузырьков каплями, когда Криденс поднёс стакан к губам. Сделав глоток, он подавился, не ожидав такого фейерверка во рту, и неловко закашлялся. От стыда захотелось провалиться сквозь землю.  
– Простите, простите, сэр, – бормотал Криденс, нисколько не сомневаясь, что совершенно разочаровал мистера Грейвза.  
– Ну что ты, мой мальчик, не стоит переживать, – отвечал мистер Грейвз, незаслуженно одаривая лёгкими поглаживаниями по руке.  
Сейчас, вспоминая ту встречу, Криденс смущался своей неловкости – и в то же время ощущал, как на душе разливается тепло. Ощущения от объятий Ньюта смешивались с фантомными прикосновениями Грейвза и успокаивали.  
– Ньют?  
Тот вопросительно промычал.  
– Модести и мистер Грейвз… Они живы?  
– К сожалению, сейчас я не могу ответить на твой вопрос, – вздохнул Ньют. – Корабль отплыл вскоре после того, как всё это произошло. Их не было среди пострадавших, когда раненым оказывали помощь. Если кого-то и удалось разыскать позднее, я об этом не слышал.  
Мягкий тон и осторожные формулировки… Так сообщают о диагнозе безнадёжным больным. Криденс понимал, что надежды практически нет. Он привык к тому, что жизнь полна боли и страданий, и не удивлялся этому, но сейчас, после того, как позволил себе поверить в чудо, поверить, что мистер Грейвз действительно заберёт от приёмной матери его в мир волшебников, – осознавать это было в тысячу раз больнее. И страшнее всего было то, что это была его, Криденса вина. Это он, поддавшись страху, не удержал тьму внутри себя, позволив ей взять над собой власть.  
– Завтра мы прибудем в Англию и первым делом навестим профессора Дамблдора. Возможно, до него дошли свежие новости. В крайнем случае, отправим сову в Нью-Йорк, – продолжил Ньют.  
***  
Ещё совсем недавно настоящий замок с движущимися лестницами и живыми портретами привёл бы Криденса в восторг. Он представлял волшебный мир, о котором говорил мистер Грейвз, похожим на обычный, – с тем лишь отличием, что каждый здесь носил с собой волшебную палочку и умел за считанные минуты излечивать раны. Как выяснилось, этот мир даже выглядел настоящей сказкой.  
Сказкой, которая не имела смысла без тех, с кем хотелось её разделить.  
– Когда-то я учился здесь, – рассказывал Ньют, проводя Криденса по бесконечным лестницам, поворотам и коридорам. – Произошла неприятная история. Профессор Дамблдор был единственным, кто выслушал меня, поверил и заступился. А когда меня всё же отчислили – помог устроиться на свою первую работу. Он обязательно придумает, как тебе помочь.  
Слушая о профессоре, Криденс представлял древнего старика с бородой, мудрого и медлительного, как священник в церкви, куда мать водила их с сёстрами. Однако в кабинете их встретил импозантный мужчина средних лет. Пока Ньют приветствовал волшебника, а тот радушно разливал чай, выкладывая на блюдечко засахаренные лимонные дольки, Криденс внимательно его разглядывал. Он не сомневался, что видит этого человека впервые, но что-то в нём казалось смутно знакомым.  
– Значит, ты хочешь попытаться отделить обскура, – перешёл к делу Дамблдор.  
– Мне удалось отделить его в Судане, но ситуация была совсем другой. Я привёз копию своего исследования того случая, – Ньют протянул ему записную книжку. – Возможно, вы поможете нам найти иной выход.  
Альбус Дамблдор кивнул, принимая записи, и обернулся к юноше.  
– Здравствуй, Криденс. Я наслышан, что ты очень необычный молодой человек, – обратился он. – В тебе заключена огромная сила. Необыкновенная! Никто до тебя не сдерживал обскури так долго. Как ты думаешь, что помогло тебе справиться?  
– Не думаю, что я справился, сэр, – тихо ответил Криденс, глядя в пол. – Я старался не причинить вреда – и у меня не получилось.  
– То, что ты жив, – уже большое достижение, – мягко возразил Дамблдор. – К сожалению, обскуры редко успевают повзрослеть, а судьба их почти всегда трагична и полна разрушений и потерь. Это не их вина.  
Он помолчал, давая время обдумать свои слова.  
– Ньютон полагает, что общими усилиями мы могли бы отделить от тебя обскура. Придётся немного подождать, пока мы изучим природу явления, и нужно учитывать риск неудачного исхода. Но в случае успеха опасность минует навсегда: обскури больше никогда не появится, и ты сможешь вернуться в привычный тебе мир.  
Криденс кивнул, соглашаясь на предложенные условия. Выбирать было не из чего.  
Однако Дамблдор снова продолжил:  
– К тому же, Геллерт Гриндевальд больше не будет искать тебя и пытаться переманить на свою сторону. Он очень сильный волшебник, гениальный учёный и умный человек. К сожалению, изучив множество разных наук и дисциплин, он, как и многие до него, поддался иллюзии, будто знает, как сделать этот мир лучше. А когда сражаешься за общее благо, любая цена кажется приемлемой, – профессор печально покачал головой, словно не соглашаясь с этой мыслью. – Геллерт Гриндевальд хитёр и беспринципен. Я знаю, он уже пытался заручиться твоей помощью, заняв место Персиваля Грейвза, и, уверен, сделает это снова.  
О, да: Криденс как никто знал, насколько неразборчив в средствах этот человек. Кажется, он даже сумел определить момент, когда мистера Грейвза сменил тот, кто носил его личину. В тот день он не подошёл к Криденсу, как обычно, а остановился на другой стороне дороги и махнул ему, указывая в сторону узкого проулка. Криденс поспешил за ним. Казалось, всё было как обычно: мистер Грейвз привычно осмотрел его руки и вылечил их лёгким касанием.  
– Ты не должен бояться её, Криденс, – твёрдо произнёс мистер Грейвз, приподняв голову Криденса за подбородок. От его пронизывающего взгляда стало не по себе, но в следующую секунду он смягчился и усмехнулся: – Я знаю, что поможет тебе отвлечься от страха.  
Его рука скользнула под пиджак. Металлическая пряжка ремня звякнула, и Криденс вздрогнул.  
– Это им она тебя бьёт, – полувопросительно, полуутвердительно предположил Грейвз. – Давай его сюда.  
Криденс растерялся. «Давай сюда ремень, негодник», – этими словами его частенько встречала на лестнице Мэри Лу. И вот, теперь это говорит мистер Грейвз, который заботился о нём и лечил его раны. «Будь что будет», – решил Криденс и вытянул ремень из шлеек. Если мистер Грейвз считает, что он заслуживает наказания, – так тому и быть.  
Грейвз взмахом палочки расстегнул пуговицы на одежде Криденса и, развернув его спиной, стянул разом рубашку и пиджак. Брюки и трусы соскользнули вниз, повиснув на ногах. Мысли Криденса панически метались между воспоминаниями о том, как мистер Грейвз лечил его спину, и ремнём в его руке. Горячая ладонь легла на плечо и, широко мазнув по спине, задержалась на пояснице. В то же время прохладная кожа ремня коснулась шеи и скользнула вдоль позвонков. Криденс вздрогнул от неожиданного ощущения, и Грейвз тихонько засмеялся:  
– Не бойся, мой мальчик. Поверь мне, тебе понравится.  
Ремень холодной змеёй проскальзывал по телу Криденса, вынуждая тревожно поёживаться, но на смену ему тотчас приходила горячая сильная рука, которая гладила, растирала, разминала мышцы, заставляя кожу гореть – чтобы снова взволновать прикосновением гладкой поверхности ремня или жёстким грубым краем. Новые ощущения будоражили, вызывая постыдное напряжение внизу живота. Это было так порочно – и в то же время безумно приятно. Путаясь в ощущениях, Криденс тянулся за ладонью, стремясь продлить контакт, склонялся под давлением руки, извивался, избегая ремня, пока не оказался прижат к стене.  
– Готов? – шепнул Грейвз на ухо, обдав его своим дыханием, и в то же момент резко шлёпнул по ягодице. Криденс вскрикнул от неожиданности и подался вперёд, сам того не желая, прижавшись пахом к каменной кладке. На его судорожный вздох пришёлся новый удар. Боли почти не было – шлепки лишь разогревали кожу, чередуясь с поглаживаниями, а звучные хлопки, эхом отдающиеся от стен, вызывали самые греховные желания. Мэри Лу не раз проводила воспитательные беседы, рассказывая, как грязно и мерзко прикасаться к себе в недостойных местах. Она регулярно заглядывала в его спальню, чтобы проверить, не грешит ли приёмный сын, и внимательно слушала под дверью, не трогает ли он себя во время купания. Криденс никогда не позволял себе подобных непотребств, но всё равно время от времени получал ремня – мать была уверена, что он слишком хорошо скрывается.  
Теперь у него действительно появилось что скрывать. Плоть налилась, как никогда раньше, отчаянно требуя внимания. И, когда Криденс, сгорая от стыда, принялся потираться о стену, Грейвз, плюнув на ладонь, просунул её между животом Криденса и камнем и сжал его член у основания. Криденс едва удерживался на ногах и, наверное, сполз бы на землю, если бы не колено, предусмотрительно протиснутое между его ног.  
– Сейчас будет сюрприз, – прошептал Грейвз, поднося ремень к лицу Криденса. На его глазах тёмная кожа вздулась, превратившись в трубку, а конец изменил форму, приобретя совершенно неприличные очертания.  
– Оближи его! – приказал Грейвз. В смятении – и в то же время отчаянном кураже – Криденс послушно открыл рот и, обхватив губами то, во что превратился ремень, тщательно прошёлся по нему языком. Влажная кожа сама собой выскользнула из его рта и, оставив влажный след на спине, скользнула в ложбинку между ягодиц. Криденс не был уверен, что готов к такому повороту событий, но ни за что не попросил бы мистера Грейвза остановиться. Однако созданный волшебством член не стал проникать в его тело, а лишь скользил вдоль, надавливая на промежность и дразня вход. Ладонь в его паху тем временем задвигалась вверх и вниз, то ускоряясь, то замедляясь, время от времени задевая пальцами пальцами головку. На мгновение всё внутри сжалось, и секунды спустя наступило долгожданное облегчение.  
Грейвз убрал руку, а Криденс ещё долго прижимался к стене – распластанный, потерявшийся во времени и пространстве, растворившийся в эйфории. Когда он нашёл в себе силы обернуться и подтянуть бельё и брюки, мистер Грейвз деловито продёрнул принявший прежний вид ремень и даже придержал рубашку и пиджак, пока Криденс пытался справиться с дрожащими от пережитых впечатлений руками. На прощание мистер Грейвз склонился к Криденсу и тихо сказал: «Запомни это. Вспоминай каждый раз, когда она просит подать ремень».  
И Криденс действительно вспоминал об этом, и представлял, что его ждёт не наказание, а греховные наслаждения с мистером Грейвзом – и даже, казалось, легче сносил избиения приёмной матери. Целыми днями он вспоминал эти сладкие прикосновения, а вечерами истово молился Господу, замаливая свою вину. Он знал, что всё это грех: и волшебство, и откровенные прикосновения, и тем более – когда это делают мужчины, но не мог, не хотел отказаться от этого навсегда ради благочестия. Криденс смущался этих мыслей, но его сердце грело то, что они с мистером Грейвзом разделили на двоих этот грязный секрет.  
Сейчас он не мог понять, как позволил себя обмануть, как купился на украденную внешность… Наверное, ему слишком хотелось верить, что всё, что происходило между ними – было именно с ним и Персивалем Грейвзом.  
– В тебе заключена невероятная мощь, Криденс. Ни в коем случае нельзя допустить, чтобы самонадеянные волшебники использовали её в разрушительных целях. Но сила – это только сила, Криденс. Управляет ею всегда волшебник. Твоя жизнь сложилась так, что ты долго не понимал магию в себе, и она сепарировалась, превратившись в обскури. Мы можем попробовать разделить вас окончательно, но можем и попытаться вернуть её тебе. Это будет очень рискованно, Криденс. Но если у нас получится, это будет огромная победа. Больше никто не пострадает. И во многом это будет и твоя заслуга тоже. Ты сможешь остаться в волшебном мире - и, надо сказать, будешь весьма уважаемым человеком. Выбор за тобой, – Дамблдор внимательно посмотрел на Криденса. Его изучающий взгляд пронизывал насквозь, смотрел в глубину души, выискивая нужные ему струны, касаясь их – и ожидая, что они зазвенят.  
Это было до боли знакомо – и теперь Криденс понимал, почему Альбус Дамблдор вызвал это странное чувство узнавания. В памяти всплывали чуть изогнутые в усмешке губы и такой же изучающее-ожидающий взгляд умных серо-голубых глаз того, кто занимал место мистера Грейвза. Даже пойманный волшебными полицейскими, уже связанный, этот человек смотрел так, словно был уверен: всё идёт по его плану, и победа – это лишь вопрос времени.  
Криденс склонился к своей чашке, чтобы не видеть этого взгляда на лице профессора.  
Снова он? Принял чужое обличье, и теперь пытается обмануть его и Ньюта? Или просто все они одинаковые? Возможно, Криденсу стоило бы отпустить свою тьму на волю, позволив ей разнести и кабинет, и замок, уничтожив всех, кто хочет его использовать. Но в душе не осталось ни гнева, ни ярости, – только пустота и боль. Даже если он – или они, если это всё же не лже-Грейвз – намерены уничтожить этот мир, что с того? Что Криденсу мир, где нет Модести, о которой он всегда заботился, стараясь защитить. Где нет Грейвза, от одной мысли о встрече с которым так сладко замирало в груди? Что за выбор стоит перед ним? Избавиться от обскури, вернуться в мир без магии, мир, потерявший краски, и влачить тоскливое существование до конца своих дней, погибнуть при неудачном эксперименте или вступить в бессмысленную войну, не слишком понимая, за что борются стороны, но хотя бы отомстить самозванцу за смерть мистера Грейвза?  
Криденс сделал большой глоток чая и поднял глаза. Ньют смотрел на него обеспокоенно, с затаённой надеждой. Профессор глядел выжидающе.  
– Я согласен. Сделаю всё, что вы скажете.


End file.
